1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an underfill material used for mounting semiconductors, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by using the underfill material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a method of mounting a semiconductor chip to a substrate, a use of an “pre-provided underfill film” has been considered in order to shorten a step, the use of the pre-provided underfill film being such that, before metal bonding or pressure welding bonding of a semiconductor IC (Integrated Circuit) electrode and a substrate electrode, an underfill film is stuck on a substrate.
The mounting method using this pre-provided underfill film is performed, for example, as follows (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-239138 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-014717.).
Step A: An underfill film is stuck on a wafer, and then dicing is carried out to obtain a semiconductor chip.
Step B: The semiconductor chip is aligned on a substrate.
Step C: The semiconductor chip and the substrate are pressure-bonded at a high temperature and a high pressure to secure electrical connection by solder bump metal bonding and to bond the semiconductor chip and the substrate together by curing of the underfill film.
However, according to the above-mentioned mounting method, in the step C, since a semiconductor chip and a substrate need to be pressure-bonded at a relatively high pressure, there is a risk of damage to the semiconductor chip.
The present invention is proposed to solve the above-mentioned conventional problem, and provides an underfill material which enables a semiconductor chip to be mounted at a low pressure, and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device by using the underfill material.